


Something's Sweet in Denmark

by gingercanary



Series: Ficlets [10]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary
Summary: From a Tumblr prompt list. Public Kiss + Avalance! It's a tiny sweet ficlet.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Ficlets [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731400
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70
Collections: Bi Disaster Canaries





	Something's Sweet in Denmark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yellowcanary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowcanary/gifts).



When the time portal Sara had opened showed her beautiful grassy hills, Ava had no clue where they were going. 

“Relax! It’s a surprise date for a reason.” Sara smiled and took Ava’s hand, walking backwards through the portal. 

Ava’s eyes stayed on Sara, but the change was immediate. The metal floor was replaced by a soft, lumpy field. Wind blew through her hair, and in the distance, birds sang. “Where did you bring me?” Ava slowly looked around, taking in the grassy hills. In the valleys, there were many stone creations. “Dolmens,” Ava remembered the correct term. She turned to Sara and raised her eyebrows.

“I brought you to Denmark!” Sara blurted, spreading her arms wide. 

“I see that.” Ava laughed. “But why? I’m assuming you didn’t bring me here for a history lesson.” 

Sara rolled her eyes and took Ava’s hand again, pulling her along to a small building in the distance. “Actually, I kind of did. You see, remember the first time we did a mission together?”

“The Julius Ceasar one?” Ava didn’t understand how that had anything to do with Denmark. She thought back to the multiple fights they had been in during just that mission. 

“No, the first one where you willingly joined us,” Sara sighed. “When I asked you to come with us.”

“Oh, the vikings one!”

“Exactly. I figured that this would be a nice reminder of that time.” They came to a stop in front of the small building. “This is a museum dedicated to the weirdos we fought in America, you know, the ones who ended up creating Beebo day.”

Ava glanced around as a group of tourists arrived. “You brought me to a museum for a date.”

“Yes. What? I can be cute!” 

Ava smiled and cupped Sara’s face. “Oh, you’re always cute.” 

“Oh yeah?” Sara placed her hands on Ava’s waist and kissed her. 

“Yeah,” Ava whispered. “Now, let’s go learn about these vikings!” Ava walked to the entrance, Sara trailing behind her.

“Oh man, I’m already regretting this.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So, what'd y'all think of my fluffy date?  
> Love,  
> Freckles


End file.
